Angel with No Halo and One Wing in The Fire
by EnglishSwede
Summary: BillxRosie
1. Chapter 1

Bill Austin Anderson and man of men and the last of his kind really. He found himself helplessly devotedly in love with Rosie Sharon Keeton. Bill kissed Rosie's neck gently as she sat between his legs as he steered the boat. Rosie smiled contently to herself and placed a hand on the back of his neck. But the fun of their love was going to end in a few hours when her plane had to leave back to London and he had to sail to Sweden. Bill and Rosie didn't want to talk about that though…but it was inevitable.

"Bill…I'm gonna miss you…even though we've only known each other a few days…but I've fallen madly in love with you" she whispered in his ear as she turned to face him. Bill kissed her lips gently.

"I'll miss you to…and trust me when I say that I'm madly in love with you as well" Bill said gently. Rosie looked to his chest. His shirt was undone and he was wearing shorts.

"Mr. Anderson if I didn't know any better I'd say you wore this outfit so you could turn me on" Rosie grinned and he chuckled.

"Do I turn you on?" Bill asked seductively in her ear. Rosie bit her lip as he let out a growl then nibbled her ear. She ran her hand down his chest then pulled at the hem of his shorts.

"This can go two ways right now" she said as she pressed a button and lowered the anchor. Bill let go of the wheel when he felt her push him back on the deck of the Fernando and straddle him. Bill held her hips and chuckled. Rosie smiled "I can take you right here and right now…or we can go down to your bed" she grinned and he picked her up and headed down to the lower part of the Fernando. A few hours later Rosie was on a plane back to London and Bill was on his way to Sweden.

As a month passed by Bill and Rosie had called each other but only briefly. Bill was in a temporary apartment in Stockholm writing a piece about his homeland. He had missed Rosie so much he dreamt of her at night and she dreamt of him at nights as well. Rosie though could not take the wait for him any longer. He had given her his address where he was staying to her. Bill was sleeping on the couch with papers scattered all over the coffee table in front of him. A bottle of Swedish vodka on the table as well. Rosie had gotten to the place. She saw a janitor and grinned. She went up to him.

"Excuse me" she said softly, the older man turned around.

"What can I help ya with ma'm?" the older man asked her with a friendly smile. Rosie told him that her good friend Mr. Anderson was in the apartment right down the hall and hoped he'd let her in. and being a generous man as he was he opened Bill's door quietly and then waved to Rosie before she closed the door.

Rosie saw Bill asleep on the couch and grinned. She then saw the vodka bottle and raised a brow. But she ignored it for now. She went and sat on the edge of the couch. She held his hand and he slowly woke up. He saw her and gasped he brought her down and kissed her all over.

"You're here…in Stockholm…in my apartment!" Bill chuckled and kissed her passionately Rosie smirked, but pulled away and picked up the vodka bottle and raised a brow.

"Have something you're trying to forget?" Rosie asked and Bill shook his head.

"Not in a million years" he said and she got off the couch and Bill chased her into his bedroom, showing her how much he had missed her.

A few hours later Rosie awoke no longer feeling Bill's warmth next to her in the bed. She sat up and then heard a shower going. A few moments later it turned off and Bill came out with a towel round his waist. He saw her and smiled.

"Hey good lookin" he said softly and sat next to her on the bed. He reached over on his bedside table and pulled out his dog tags. He was in the service when he was younger. He put them around Rosie neck gently. Rosie looked down to them and smiled. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I want you to have those so when I'm not with you…I'm still with you" he whispered softly. Rosie kissed him gently then laid down on the bed.

"Now let me give you something" Rosie grinned and Bill climbed atop her and kissed her with a grin on his face. And DOT, DOT, DOT.

Bill woke up a bit later and stroked her hair gently as she slept. "kommer du gifta dig med mig?" Bill whispered as she slept in his arms.


	2. The Ring a Deed and a Will

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of these characters but whatever**

Rosie had to leave the next morning and Bill didn't want her to but knew she was a very busy woman like he himself was a busy man. Bill watched her as she went up the escalator in the airport watching her go it nearly broke his heart. But they promised each other they'd see one another soon. Rosie sighed she was madly in love with a man she called Bill, honey, babe and sexy beast…she smiled as she walked thinking of last night's adventures. He had taken her to faraway places. Told her about the sweet scent of red wine as he look out on the ocean in Italy. The ancient pyramids of Egypt, and how they looked of gold in the setting sun.

As she had looked into those blue eyes that had electricity run threw him she could see it all. And the feeling of his heart beat lulling her to sleep made her sigh.

Bill was awaiting a person at the airport he should be arriving soon. That's why he hadn't left the airport yet. This man was a very special person to him; he had practically raised him when he was younger. Rosie as she walked accidently ran over an older man's foot with her rolling bag. She heard him groan and she spun around.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" she said to the older man. He had had a very strong featured face. He had a bit of a poor walk but he was supported by two canes, one in each hand. He wore an older looking kind of suite. It looked wore over the years. His hair white as snow and he had a five o'clock shadow. Rosie then saw a flight attendant carrying the man's bags. But the old man chuckled and smiled at Rosie.

"It's quite alright Miss" the older gentleman spoke with a deep British accent but a happy one. Rosie shook her head.

"I ran over your foot" she said looking to his foot that she had brutally ran over. He too looked to it than his canes then to her.

"Well no blood no pain" he grinned "ta ta for now" The man tipped the brim of his hat and continued towards the 'down' escalator. Rosie simply smiled at the man's kindness then started for her gate.

Bill saw his old friend from long ago and smiled as he came down the escalator. Bill went up to the man who had put one cane into the other hand, and gave Bill and manly hug.

"William oh you look so mature" the man laughed and the attendant had set his bags down then left the two. Bill laughed and slapped the man's back and then picked up his bags.

"It's always a pleasure to be in your presence sir" Bill smiled and the older man shook his head chuckling. He hit Bill gently on the chest with one of his canes.

"Oh don't give me that Sir bullshit William, you know my name is Ian Sabbath" The older man chuckled and before long Bill was putting Ian's suitcases in the taxi. They were labeled 'Fragile' Ian scratched his chin feeling his scruffy face. Then Bill climbed in and they went to his apartment. Bill was clueless to what was going on at his home. As Bill opened the door to his apartment it all seemed fine. Both men got all settled in and that's when Ian smiled widely. "William I brought a few things but first lets try some trivia to freshen you're memory" Ian grinned and Bill chuckled and sat in a chair looking to his friend on the couch. Bill crossed one leg over the other and closed his hands together.

"Shoot" Bill smiled daringly, Ian grinned daringly as well.

"Three questions: One, in which year did a Harvard sculler outrow an Oxford man at Henley?" Ian asked and Bill pondered for a moment.

"Nothing of that event has ever happened" Bill said confidently and Ian nodded.

"Correct: Two, what is the Definition of the word, 'Scotoma'?" Ian asked Bill and Bill responded quickly

"Well it's a blind spot so a person replaces it with what they want to see" Bill said and Ian smiled.

"Very good, very good now your last question…How was Gravity discovered?" Ian asked him and Bill went blank for a moment. He tried to think back but it just wasn't coming to him. Then a smile crept slowly across his face.

"It was discovered by Sir Isaac Newton as he was sitting under an apple tree and an apple fell to the ground" Bill said and Ian nodded

"Very good, I remembered you always had a hard time with science and who discovered what…but I remember you always had a thing for Art" Ian said and Bill nodded.

"You don't even know how many times I've gone to Italy to see all the art there" Bill smiled and shook his head in happiness. Ian pulled over his bag and opened it slowly. He pulled out two things one was a box and the other was a medium sized tube. Used for holding pictures and such. Bill's eyes went wide.

"Ian you didn't" Bill said a bit scared at first. He opened the box slowly, his hands shaking a bit and there it was it may not have meant much to anyone else but it meant a lot to him. It was a ring Ian's ring that was about 100 years old…more than that actually. When Bill was a very young boy, he'd go to Ian's home who was a good friend of his parents and listen to Stories Ian had told him. Where he had been and the adventures he had been on, just like he had told Rosie…only in a non romantic way. And Ian always had this ring on it was the most interesting thing Bill thought…it made him think of kinds and wars. And Bill laughed "My God…it's the ring…this is the ring you wore all those years and it's been passed down and-"

"Breath Bill…" Ian laughed. "Open the cylinder" Ian pointed to it and then looked to Bill who was smiling and opened the cylinder. A few papers fell out and as Bill was about to read them Ian aswnered his questions."Theire the deed to my mansion…and eveythign I own…" Ian said softly.

Bill gulped "Ia-"

"I'm dying Bill"


End file.
